A's Messages
Episode 1: Pilot Sent to Aria: Aria: Maybe he fools around with students all the time. A lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad. -A Sent to Spencer: Poor Spencer. Always wants Melissa's boyfriends. But remember, if you kiss I tell. -A Sent to Hanna: Be careful, Hanna. I hear prison food makes you fat. -A Sent to Emily: Hey Em! I've been replaced - you've found another friend to kiss! -A Sent to all four girls: I'm still here, bitches. And I know everything. -A Episode 2: The Jenna Thing Sent to Aria: When students kiss teachers, someone gets HURT. That's a promise I'll keep... -A Dead girl's walking. -A Sent to Emily: Did you get a goodnight kiss? Here's one from me. xo... -A Sent to all four girls: If only she could see how guilty you look... -A - (text message while talking to Jenna at lunch.) Episode 3: To Kill a Mocking Girl Sent to Hanna: Heads up, hon. Hefty Hanna never gets the guy -A (text message, in reference to Hanna's excessive eating) Sent to all four girls: Heads up, BFFs. It's open season on liars and I'm hunting... -A (text message) Episode 4: Can You Hear Me Now? Sent to Aria: Letter sent to Aria's mother, informing her about her father's adultery. Sent to Spencer: It won't be that easy, bitches -A (written on mirror, meant for all four) Sent to Hanna: I Don't Need You Anymore. (song dedication on radio) Sent to all four girls: Ding dong the bitch is dead - scrunched piece of paper that blows towards them Episode 5: Reality Bites Me Sent to Aria: Lucky you, Aria! Other girls have to do their homework. You get to do the teacher... -A Sent to Hanna: Now I know TWO secrets. Hanna got dissed... and Emily got KISSED! -A Sent to all four girls: Ever wonder what's going on when your back is turned? -A Episode 6: There's No Place Like Homecoming Sent to Spencer: Kiss bye bye to your B.F.F. Sent to all four girls: Lions and tigers and bitches oh my! There’s no place like Homecoming. See you there, -A Episode 9: The Perfect Storm Sent to Emily: There’s only so much you can bury, Emily. You’re not done with me yet. --A Hey Em -- You weren’t the only one with Great Expectations. Check it out. xoxo --A Sent to Spencer (also for Aria and Hanna) Define “desertion.” Seems like you’re about to lost Emily. Who’s next? --A Episode 10: Keep Your Friends Close Sent to Aria: Read page 22 -A Sent to Aria (also for Spencer and Emily) You found my bracelet. Now come find me. Good luck bitches. -A She knew too much --A Sent to Spencer (also for Aria and Emily) Your in the dark as Jenna. looking for me in all the wrong places. -A Sent to all four girls: Camp Mona is a scavenger hunt. And I'm the prize. Come and find me bitches. --A Sent to Mona Unknown (Just about Hanna getting lipo) -A Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Secret-Keepers